Incompotence
by Riosah
Summary: This is the first scene of a Fate/Extra and Naruto crossover i have planned, which is why the first paragraphs talk about human flaws/sins and all that. Instead i find myself rambling at the incompetence of the Leaf. Keep in mind this is a work of fiction derived from personal opinion, fanon and some actual Naruto sprinkled here and there. Mainly derived from the game Naruto RoaN


"He he, piece of cake" one Naruto Uzumaki, the only individual in the elemental nations with sun-kissed blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and three pairs of distinctive whisker marks on each cheek wearing a orange monstrosity of a paired jacket and pants. He was currently resting his back against an abandoned shack hidden in the village outskirts with a large, large scroll half as thick and nearly 2 thirds the size of himself which was currently opened to reveal just why this still had been labeled 'Forbidden'.

You see Naruto wasn't the sharpest Kunai in the pouch and the Ninja saying goes, he was unusually perspective in regards to people, quickly being able to deduce someone's character born both from his own intuition, his experiences growing up in a village that would honestly have preferred to kill him when he was a baby and unknown to him Kyuubi Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox's own ability to sense negative emotions and intent such as blood lust.

In a way you could say he was street smart, and if he actually had a proper education and not neglected/down right sabotaged by damn near everyone involved in teaching him he probably would of been rather intelligent for his age… except Naruto suffered from a particular flaw of Humanity, no matter the timeline of universe. It wasn't a Sin such as the Cardinal Sins carried away by the Savior of Christianity. Instead it was a character flaw ingrained deep in human psyche that he would inevitably overcome. The Human Flaw of Denial. The rejection of the truth, of the real world for a fantasy.

Oh my fiance couldn't be cheating on me despite the fact I saw her walking out of the backroom with my best friend with their clothes rumpled, they must of just fallen over. No, it wasn't my fault my big sister wants nothing to do with me, it's her boyfriends fault, despite the fact I deleted all of her social media accounts.

Etc etc. Naruto suffers this flaw mainly again from his upbringing. Someone who had shown him kindness, one who had done so repeatedly would soon found themselves with a happy friend by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Of course this is quite difficult to do on purpose as Naruto is quick to pick up details but after a specific amount of time it gets easier and easier to convince Naruto you are on his side.

That is what caused this entire situation. One of his Ninja Academy Instructors, by the name of Mizuki had been carefully building up the idea in Naruto's mind that he was a good guy, and as such when he told Naruto of the 'Make up exam' which involved stealing the forbidden scroll of seals from the Hokage tower. Which thanks to the key flaw Naruto possesses he was in denial and refused to even think of the fact Mizuki was lying to him and didn't bother to try and seek confirmation that the make up exam even existed.

So after staying up until midnight, filled with a anxious energy, Naruto sneakily made his way through the village that was thoroughly patrolled by experienced Ninja, in a bright orange jacket and pants that makes one really question if Naruto was really that good or if the patroller's were just incompetent, especially since earlier that very day young Naruto managed to paint the Hokage monument, in broad daylight, in said orange monstrosity, with the Hokage monument being a gigantic cliff with 4 carved Stine faced each bigger than the Hokage tower! and still didn't get caught until it was done!

Not that it matters *cough-incompetent ninja-cough*. Anyway back on topic. Naruto managed to somehow defy the odds and did not come across a single patrol to the Hokage tower, managed to sneak to the backside of the building which was seemingly going under some reconstruction, which is absolutely no excuse for there to not be any guards around, which Naruto used to his advantage to sneak in to a stupidly open back entrance.

Ignoring the sheer incompetence of the average Ninja clearly shown by this point, Naruto should of been immediately have been detained the second he stepped foot in the tower. Countless security measures that include a variety of seals, the sensors and the highly trained Shinobi elite of shadow operations which in the hidden Leaf village which Naruto calls home is named ANBU.

Yet again Naruto defies the odds and no one detects him, or even finds a trace of him as he silently moved through the hokage tower after hours, somehow avoiding the physical traps, the supposedly patrolling ANBU, and any and all seals that should be dealing with intruders until finally Naruto comes across the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as The Professor and The God of Shinobi who instantly recognizes him.

"Naruto?" he muttered confused, probably wondering if he drank to much sake he kept hidden in his office if he was seeing obvious hallucinations of a academy student, one that had failed the graduation exam over three times, somehow sneaking through the Hokage tower in the middle of the night when Shinobi patrols are supposed to be increased and not having been alerted by a variety of traps throughout the building.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on your viewpoint Naruto had the perfect weapon against the aged Fire Shadow. "Sexy Jutsu!" and in place of a malnourished 14 year old Naruto was instead a seemingly 17 year old curvy naked girl which Naruto jokingly named Naruko. This immediately knocked out the Incredibly perverted, and more than likely drunk off his ass, Hokage who fell to the ground with a stream of blood from his nose.

Of course childish Naruto didn't bother checking on the knocked out village leader, he quickly moved to a safe he knew existed behind the portrait of the fourth Hokage that contained a safe which for some reason Naruto didn't quite grasp opened for him, he didn't quite know that the un-maintained seals identified his blood incorrectly as his Father's, and quickly grabbed the scroll inside and bolted through the Hokage tower.

Now just what was the Hokage's own personal ANBU guard or even the ROOT operative Danzo undoubtedly planted to spy on the Hokage doing? you could explain the former by incompetency what with being stuck in the village for years with no action and probably causing them to either A going out for a midnight snack or B fell asleep on the job.

As for the ROOT operative… maybe it was between shifts?

Back with Naruto, he somehow escapes the Hokage tower, not tripping or alerting anyone again before he runs off the the streets, somehow not catching anyone's attention who should be guarding set said before he makes it out the village gates, which was a good few kilometers away from the Hokage building, somehow got past the gate guard and managed to run off to the village outskirts with the Forbidden Scroll of Seals.

Which lead to the current situation where Mizuki is quickly moving in on Naruto's position, only a bit slower than Iruka Umino who was a person who genuinely wished the best for the young Jinchuriki, a wicked smirk on his face as he nearly cackled at how it managed to get 'the demon' to fetch the forbidden scroll for his 'Master'.

As for the possibility Mizuki was behind the Leaf Villages sudden ineptitude, the deactivation of all the traps and lack of patrol or guards… Well if one Chunin who is supposedly a academy teacher could do all that the Leaf Village was even more incompetent.


End file.
